narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Maru Yosefu
sonic Taijutsu |jutsu = , Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Infinite Embrace, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Hiding in Surface Technique, Killing Intent, Poison Mist, Prepared Needle Shot, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Psycho Mind Transmission, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, , Water Release: Surfing Strike, Water Release: Water Palm Blade, Water Release: Water Retain, , Hazy Genjutsu, Illusionary Mist,Mist Servant Technique, , Ninja Art: Shiden Blade, Reverse Mist Beheading, , Sage Mode (Crustacean Sage Mode), Sage Art: Extreme Exoskeleton, Sage Art: Corrosive Green Foam, Sage Art: Chitin Encasement, Crushing Kani Claw, Sage Art: Black Dragon's Breath , Gantsume, , Body Revival Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, Cooperation Ninjutsu, Lightning Water Dragon Bullet, Solid Fog Jutsu, Water Release: Sensing Water Sphere, Water Release: Typhoon Water Vortex Technique, Grudge Rain, , Chakra Emulation, Dark Water Chakra Conversion, Dark Water Clone, Dark Water Free Manipulation, Dark Water Filtration, Black Dragon Claw, Black Dragon Tail, Dark Water Reflector, , ;Offensive: Aqua Gauntlet, Drowning Bubble Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Balloon Technique, Water Gun Technique, Water Sword Technique, Water Release: Archer fish, Water Release: Bubbles Technique, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Release: Great Water Mass Bullet, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Tornado of Water, Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Bowl, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shuriken, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, ;Defensive: Water Release: Viscous Water Mass, Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Shield, ;Supplementary: Dustless Bewildering Cover, Hiding in Mist Technique,Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Flood Gate, Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Instant Water, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Water Bind, Water Release: Water Droplet Reflection Sight, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Water Replacement, Water Release: Water-Heavens Converge, , Earth Release: Earth Practice Brick Technique, Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Slide, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, , Wind Release: Divine Wind, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Vacuum Sword , Ice Release: Arctic Chain, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, Ice Release: Illusionary Ice Spire, Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Wall, Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice, Ice Release: Ice Bomb, Ice Release: Ice Breaking Sledge Hammer, Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, }} Marumasa Yosefu (マルマサ ヨセフ) is a Kirigakure Shinobi who specializes in Water Release Techniques. Although he was not born in the village his loyalty to it's people is without question. Dreaming to someday be nationally recognized as the Alpha of the Mist, Maru fights fiercely to ensure the protection of Kiri's people. Appearance Maru has brown eyes, and black hair. As an academy student Maru wore a navy blue gi with matching pants and a navy blue bandanna. After his graduation he switched to a black sleeveless vest with a high collar zipper, and a gray short sleeve camouflage shirt and pants. Along with this he wore his Hidden Mist headband and a brown cloth belt with a silver buckle that held up his ninja tool pouch and standard Kirigakure Leg and Arm warmers. Once he reached Chunin Maru began wearing a long-sleeve version of his previous vest, with matching black pants. He continues to wear his Kirigakure Legwarmers and Headband on a black cloth however he has styled his hair into cornrows. Personality Maru is a very contradictory individual, although he his often independent, he sometimes relies heavily on others. Alone Maru is a determined individual capable of accomplishing any task he sets his mind to. However this confidence hinges on the strong desire to be needed by others, as Maru wants to be remembered for his accomplishments. Growing up in a split home, Maru has developed a strong sense of community and seeks to maintain bonds of kinship between all the people he meets. A sort of optimist he looks for the good in people and prefers to help rather than hurt. However one should not mistake his compassion for weakness. Maru will not hesitate to crush anything, or anyone that stands in his way, provided he does not have some kind of deep emotional attachment to them. Due to his living in Kirigakure yet being born in ... Maru has a duality to his personality, that prevents him from opening up to people right away. To combat this shyness he often portrays himself as an overconfident and bold individual when in actuality he is quite humble. Dubbing himself Alpha of the Mist, reveals his desire to be welcomed and accepted by his Kiri-peers while also being acknowledged as a good person. Given time, Maru will reveal his true thoughts and emotions to the people he cares trusts the most. History A New Home Marumasa was born in The Sleepless Village of ... where he lived with his mother. Although his parents did not live together both cared for him deeply. When Maru turned four years old his father Rona Yosefu traveled from Kirigakure to take Maru from ... so that he could raise him. Although she protested the act Maru's mother was unable to convince Rona otherwise and decided to compromise by moving south to Kirigakure so that they could be closer to his father. Due to the complexity of his past he had a hard time accepting Kiri as his true home and often spoke of the village as if he didn't feel welcomed. Being a Shinobi of Kirigakure himself, Rona wanted Maru to follow in his footsteps and began training him to utilize and control chakra. By the time he was enrolled as an Academy student Maru was already able to use most basic ninjutsu and even some adept taijutsu. To better prepare him for his upcoming graduation exam, Maru's mother began teaching him medical ninjutsu techniques. Yet due to the actions of a former student Maru was not forced to kill his classmates to graduate. The Journey After passing the revised exam, he traveled throughout the Land of Waves completing various missions he had been assigned. With each successful journey he learned more about the ninjutsu and even built up a small reputation in his village of origin, as the Short Shadow. Now a more experienced shinobi, Maru began to open his heart and form bonds with the people of Kiri. Having become acquainted with friends, and enemies alike, he began accepting fewer missions so that he could focus on training to protect himself and the village. It was during this time that Rona taught Maru most of the jutsu he uses today. In just under two years Maru had learned some Earth Release jutsu, and over 30 different Water Release jutsu, three of which he created himself. As a result he paused his training to resume accepting missions. On one assignment Maru was paired with two of his former classmates to help eliminate a Yakuza faction that threatened a neighboring Land. Due to false information about the faction's plans, Maru and his team were lured into a trap forcing them to fight most of the gang at once. Taking it upon himself to protect his teammates Maru expended all of his Chakra and was severely wounded by a swordsman among the enemy forces. Weak from the large amount of blood loss he passed out and nearly bled to death. However before he could become immersed in the light of the Pure Land, his teammate quickly sealed the wound, and using her Kekkei Genkai and transfused some of her blood to keep him alive. Then his other teammate used the last of his chakra to cause a bolt of lightning to strike between the two groups. In that moment of confusion the trio managed to escape to recuperate. When he awoke Maru was barely able to move due to the pain of his injuries and had to rest while his teammates created a new strategy. Eventually completing the mission without him the trio returned to Kirigakure. Harsh Reality Angered by the fact that he was unable to help in the completion of the mission, Maru began his training again, however he was unable to perform at his previous potential. Believing it to be attributed to his own lack of skill Maru, began carrying a sword. Remembering the swordsman who had defeated him Maru used the blade to fortify his hindered techniques and began studying kenjutsu. Immediately acquiring a passion for the way of the sword, he learned the art of the Shiden Blade from a retired samurai. After deciding that he was ready, Maru registered to attain the rank of Chūnin. However he still had no true explanation for lapse in his skills between now and the Yakuza Elimination mission, and wanted to find an answer before the exam. After talking with his teammates he learned about the blood-transfusion and realized that it had caused a chakra block limiting his abilities. With their help he was able to push through the barrier until he unlocked the powers of Wind Release, an ability received from the new blood integrated in his system. By mixing the wind nature chakra with his water nature chakra, Maru gained the ability to utilize Ice Release. Having learned all these techniques and regaining his blocked pool of chakra, Maru was at his peak for the exam. Another Challenge He passed with minimal difficulty and once again began accepting missions, one of which that led him to discover Saizo Bay. Along with teams of other ninja Maru explored the tunnels and encountered the ninja of lore Saizo Naritoshi. After a hard fought battle he convinced Saizo to help him train to protect the village. With only two weeks before a predicted attack on the village Maru struggled to master Fluid Release and Crustacean Sage Techniques. Running out of time to complete his training, Maru gained access to the Naritoshi Archive from Saizo who left Maru to confront the threat head-on. Maru did not hesitate to put everything he had into studying and managed to master enough of each both techniques to use them in battle. Worried about the safety of his new sensei Maru left the bay to meet with him on the field of battle. Arriving just in time to prevent Saizo from sacrificing his life, Maru vowed to defeat the attacker; a shinobi named Bokuten, without allowing anyone to kill. It was an intense battle but Maru kept his promise throughout the course of the fight and managed to defeat Bokuten just as the sun set that day. Having won the hardest fight of his life Maru decided he deserved time to relax and traveled to Kani Coast to relax. A New Endeavor Although he didn't plan for it, he ended up training with the Colossal Crab Gantsume allowing him to further strengthen his senjutsu and chakra control. When his vacation ended Maru returned to Kirigakure and met with his mother. She explained to him that she believed Maru was now ready to receive the family heirloom, a sword called Bei With his new blade and mastery of senjutsu Maru challenged Saizo to a fight to compare his abilities to his former sensei. Fighting with everything he had Maru was able to just barely win the battle with his False Shiden Technique leaving Saizo unable to use jutsu long enough for Maru to beat him. After defeating Saizo Maru decided to become a traveling swordsman with the intention of using his blade to protect Kirigakure and better the world. He hopes to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in order to help promote this endeavor. Abilities & Skills -In Progress- Water Release -In Progress- Earth Release -In Progress- Wind Release -In Progress- Ice Release -In Progress- Fluid Release -In Progress- Swift Release -In Progress- Senjutsu -In Progress- Fūinjutsu Gantsume: Trivia Maru doesn't eat any form of crustacean. It is possible that this is due to his astrological sign being the crab. As an infant Maru suffered from Benign Infant Myoclonus, which has never completely gone away. Maru is the second person in existence to receive access to the Naritoshi Archive. Quotes "I don't have to be the best, just better than you." (To a Rival) "Sensei I don't think we have to kill him. There's gotta be a better way." (To Saizo) "I am the Alpha, and mist ninja fear no blood!" (To Bokuten) DISCLAIMER Please note that all of the information provided on this page does not yet perfectly represent the actual SL in-game character. As a result certain abilities listed on this page may not yet be available to the in-game character. When the character has obtained all the of the abilities listed on this page then this disclaimer shall be removed. Category:Male